final_spacefandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter 9/Gallery
Final Space S1 E9 1.png|The cookies will be done in 1 minute Final Space S1 E9 2.png|Gary admits to being scared. H.U.E. promises to stay with him till the end. Final Space S1 E9 3.png|Main story: Gary reminds the crew they have to find the anti-matter bomb. Final Space S1 E9 4.png|H.U.E. checks John Goodspeed’s old files to find out where the bomb is. Quinn recognizes the place as the Infinity Guard Spire. Final Space S1 E9 5.png|Jack is also in the video log, asking John if they can get some taquitos if they survive this. Final Space S1 E9 6.png|The Galaxy One arrives on Earth. Final Space S1 E9 7.png|The planet is already being sucked into the breach, with the Oceans being the first to go. Final Space S1 E9 8.png|Quinn is horrified, while Gary blames KVN. Final Space S1 E9 9.png|While flying through the now airborne ocean, the Galaxy One collides with several sea turtles. Final Space S1 E9 10.png|New York is in ruins. The planet has been mostly abandoned. Final Space S1 E9 11.png|They land at the Infinity Guard Spire, with six hours left to find the bomb and close the breach. Final Space S1 E9 12.png|The Infinity Guard will try to stop them, but the Team Squad is ready. Well, except for KVN. Final Space S1 E9 13.png|But the S.A.M.E.S. will back them up. Final Space S1 E9 14.png|The Infinity Guard attacks, but the Team Squad fights itself a way into the spire. Final Space S1 E9 14b.png|The S.A.M.E.S. are still no match for the Infinity Guard. Final Space S1 E9 14c.png|Little Cato has more luck, and takes out some soldiers. Final Space S1 E9 15.png|Mooncake does his part. Final Space S1 E9 16.png|In the heat of the battle, Gary asks Quinn out for a drink. She chews him out for picking this moment to ask. Final Space S1 E9 17.png|Gary saves Quinn from a soldier Final Space S1 E9 18.png|The Infinity Guard summons reinforcements. Final Space S1 E9 19.png|But KNV promises he will handle it. Final Space S1 E9 20.png|And suddenly shows up in his own mech suit Final Space S1 E9 21.png|Gary is annoyed that KVN never told him he had this weapon Final Space S1 E9 22.png|The other robots are also KVNs. And they are willing to join KVN when he asks them. Final Space S1 E9 23.png|With tremendous effort, and a lot of pain, Gary compliments KVN for his help Final Space S1 E9 24.png|Four more hours. They reach the room where the bomb should be. Final Space S1 E9 25.png|But it is gone! And H.U.E. cannot locate it since all files are deleted. Final Space S1 E9 26.png|More soldiers arrive. They disable the KVN’s. Final Space S1 E9 27.png|Capture Mooncake Final Space S1 E9 28.png|And prepare to execute Quinn and Gary Final Space S1 E9 29.png|In probably her last moment, Quinn agrees to have a drink with Gary. Final Space S1 E9 30.png|But then Tribore shows up and kills the soldiers. Final Space S1 E9 31.png|And he is not alone; turns out there is a resistance against the Lord Commander. Final Space S1 E9 32.png|Tribore will help find the anti-matter bomb. Final Space S1 E9 33.png|The search takes them to the same bar where Gary and Quinn first met. Final Space S1 E9 34.png|Gary and Quinn finally get their drink Final Space S1 E9 35.png|While KVN scans the building for the hidden base where the bomb should be. Final Space S1 E9 36.png|Gary discovers the pilot whose uniform he stole 5 years ago is still in the same bathroom stall where he left him… Final Space S1 E9 37.png|…because Gary gave him crylenol instead of aspirin. An overdose even. Final Space S1 E9 38.png|Gary is mad at himself for this mistake. Final Space S1 E9 39.png|KVN finds the hidden base. Final Space S1 E9 40.png|The base is 17 meters below the surface, so the team puts on diving suits. Final Space S1 E9 41.png|And continues through the river. Final Space S1 E9 42.png|The base. Final Space S1 E9 43.png|The bomb is there. Final Space S1 E9 44.png|The effects of the breach on Earth reach critical mass, and the base begins to collapse. Final Space S1 E9 45.png|As they swim for the surface, Quinn gets hit by a boulder. Final Space S1 E9 46.png|Gary gives Little Cato the bomb, and goes after Quinn. Final Space S1 E9 47.png|Since he won’t reach her in time on his own, Mooncake helps him speed up. Final Space S1 E9 48.png|They reach her, but then lava begins to break through the Earths’ crust. Final Space S1 E9 49.png|On the surface, gravity is cancelled out and objects begin to float into the air. Final Space S1 E9 50.png|H.U.E. comes to pick up the Team Squad among the floating debris. Final Space S1 E9 51.png|Mooncake blasts his way through the lava. Final Space S1 E9 52.png|But the Lord Commander sees it too. Final Space S1 E9 53.png|Once on the surface, Gary and Quinn are sucked up into the air. Final Space S1 E9 54.png|The pilot finally wakes up, only to see the Earth being destroyed. Final Space S1 E9 55.png|H.U.E. picks them up. The group is complete again. Final Space S1 E9 56.png|The Galaxy One sets a course of the breach. Final Space S1 E9 57.png|Then the Lord Commander contacts them. He gives them one last chance to hand over Mooncake. Final Space S1 E9 58.png|The Team Squade once more defies him. Final Space S1 E9 59.png|And if the Lord Commander wishes to challenge them, then so be it. Final Space S1 E9 60.png|The Lord Commander brings in his armada of Heavy Incinerators. The final battle can begin. Category:Episode Galleries